Sam is Dangerously in Love with Kurt
by yoshi456
Summary: Sam thinks that Kurt is leaving him for Blaine. Is Sam right or wrong?


Sam and Kurt are a couple. They love each other. Recently, Kurt have been hanging out to much with Blaine and Sam notices it a lot. He thinks that Kurt doesn't love him anymore. He decides to talk about it with Kurt in glee. Sam talked with Mr. Shue the day before to see if he can sing something to Kurt and he agreed.

"Okay" Mr. Shue said entering the room "So, before we do our list of nationals, Sam wants to sing something". Everyone was like 'okay'.

"Sam" Kurt said getting worried "What's going on?"

"Something that I wanted to sing to you" Sam said getting his guitar.

"Okay" Kurt said raising a eyebrow. When Sam began the beat of the song, he recognized it.

_I love you, I love you, I love you_

_Baby I love you, you are my life_

_The happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side_

_You're my relation and connection to the sun with you next to me_

_There's no darkness I can't overcome you are the raindrops_

_I am the sea with you and God, who's the sunlight_

_I'll bloom and grow so beautifully baby I'm so proud_

_Proud to be your boy you make the confusion_

_Go all away from this cold and messed up world_

_I am in love with you you set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

_I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me_

_I am in love with you you set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

_I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me_

_And I know you love me love me for who I am_

_'Cause years before I became who I am_

_Baby, you were my man I know it ain't easy_

_Easy loving me, I appreciate the love and dedication_

_From you to me later on in my destiny_

_I see myself having your child, I see myself being your wife_

_And I see my whole future in your eyes_

_The thought of all my love for you_

_Sometimes makes me wanna cry_

_Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side_

_I am in love with you, you set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

_I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me_

_I am in love with you, you set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_'Cause I'm dangerously in love with you_

_I'll never leave just keep lovin' me the way I love you loving me_

_Every time I see your face my heart smiles_

_Every time it feels so good it hurts sometimes_

_Created in this world_

_To love to hold to feel to breathe, to live you dangerously in love_

_Can't do this thing, yeah, I love you, I love you_

_I love you I'll never leave just keep loving me, oh no_

_'Cause I'm in love with you, I'm in love with you_

_I can not do, I can not do this thing, without you in my life_

_Holding me, kissing me, loving me_

_Dangerously, dangerously_

_Dangerous, dangerously in love, with you_

_Oh, I love you I love you, love you_

_Love you, love you love you, I love you_

_Oh yes, I love you I love you, love you_

_love you, love you, love with you_

_Love you I love you, I love you_

_I love you, I love you dangerously in love_

When Sam finishes, Kurt was 100% confused of what Sam is trying to say but then he understood.

"Sam" Kurt said standing up going to where Sam was.

"Yeah" Sam said putting his guitar down and standing in front of Kurt wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Please tell me you're not jealous of me hanging out with Blaine" Kurt said wrapping his arms around Sam's neck. Sam nodded

"Super jealous" Sam admitted. Kurt giggled a little bit which made Sam more confused.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked. Kurt smiled.

"You thought that I would leave you for Blaine?" Kurt asked. Sam nodded again.

"Well guess what, I'm not leaving you for Blaine. I love you so much to let you go" Kurt admitted. Sam smiled

"Then, why did you hang with Blaine all the time and not me?" Sam asked confused

"Because I needed his help and the Warblers' help" Kurt answered

"Help for what?" Sam asked again

"Go to your looker and look for yourself" Kurt said unwrapping his arms of Sam

"Okay" Sam said walking out of the choir room and going to his locker. When he looked at his looker, he was shocked of what Kurt did for him.

"KKUURRTT !" Sam screamed. Everyone, including Kurt ran into his locker. When they got to Sam's locker, they saw 'Pandora' on Sam's locker as a locker view. Sam was very excited that he hugged Kurt tightly and gave him kisses around the face. Kurt smiled.

"Wow, Kurtie, I love you so much" Sam said putting down Kurt and giving Kurt a kiss. Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck again.

"I knew you would like it" Kurt said

"How come?" Sam asked curiously wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist again

"Since you are an Avatar freak, I talked with Blaine and the other Warblers to set up the locker background inside" Kurt answered. Sam smiled and kissed Kurt in the cheek.

"Thanks, babe, but you know what?" Sam whispered Kurt in the ear.

"What?" Kurt asked

"I'm so turned on by you that I think that skipping glee would be worth it at all" Sam whispered seductively to Kurt. Kurt flushes a little bit knowing the meaning for that.

"I'm not ready for that part jet, Samuel" Kurt corrected Sam.

"Fine, but at least let me take a bath tub with you" Sam protested. Kurt sighed.

"Fine, but with swimsuit" Kurt told him. Sam accepted to Kurt's terms

"But, we can still make-out, right?" Sam asked

"Of course, baby" Kurt said

When they finished their conversation, Mr. Shue interrupted the scene. "I think the list can be arranged tomorrow, I guess". When Sam heard that, he closed his locker, picked up Kurt bridal-style and lead him to Sam' car excited. They went to Kurt's home, changed, and got into the bath tub and started making out.

"Mm, Kurt, I love you so much" Sam grunted on top of Kurt kissing him. Kurt smiled

"Mm, love you too" Kurt said. Sam got off top of Kurt gave him a kiss.

"So, this means that we are still a couple?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded

"Yes, Sammy, we still are a couple. All the time we were a couple. I just wanted to surprise you for once" Kurt stated

"Why?" Sam asked curiously

"Because you always surprised me since we became a couple. So, I decided to surprise you with something that you really like" Kurt admited. Sam smiled

"Thanks babe" Sam said wrapping arms around Kurt

"You welcome" Kurt said putting his head in Sam's chest. Sam kissed Kurt's hair even though he knows that Kurt hated people touching his hair, but Kurt didn't mind when Sam touched or kissed it.

"Oel ngati kameie Kurt" Sam told Kurt looking at him. Kurt smiled

"Me too, Sam" Kurt responded kissing Sam passionately.


End file.
